


An evening with Sapphire

by TheTale_Teller



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTale_Teller/pseuds/TheTale_Teller
Summary: A short drabble I made. Steven has a little time with sapphire while ruby and the others are on a mission.





	An evening with Sapphire

It was evening at beach city. Steven had a great time adventuring with Connie and he decided it was time for him to leave. Actually he was leaving because he knew what Connie's mother believed it was time to return home. After weaving his hand to say goodbye to Connie, he return to his house where the crystal temple resided. As he opened the door he saw someone sitting on the couch. It was a blue gem, with a long dress and long light blue hair 

 

-Sapphire- said Steven impressed of seeing the blue gem alone 

 

-Hello Steven- said sapphire like she was expecting him

 

-Is everything okay? Where's ruby?- said Steven looking everywhere the partner of the blue gem 

 

-She's fine. Is with pearl and amethyst in a mission- said sapphire in a calm and peaceful way

 

-Oh. Is because is rarely seeing you alone without ruby- said Steven sitting next to her 

 

-Ruby decided that I need to rest. That she will handle everything in that mission- said sapphire smiling 

 

The past few days have been stressful for garnet. Mostly for sapphire trying to predict all the possible futures to protect Steven. Ruby though that all that situation might make bad for her. So she went alone with the other gems to attend that mission. 

 

-Say… do you managed to see her in that mission? I mean, how's she's handling everything?- said Steven curious. 

 

-She's doing great- said sapphire. But the truth was that what she was seeing is that ruby was pinching the corrupted gem while the beast was running all around. And pearl and amethyst was chasing it down. Technically a mess. 

 

-Je. I guess she might be doing fine- said Steven 

 

-Are you worried about something?- said sapphire anticipating Steven question 

 

-What?- said Steven 

 

-I mean… I saw in my future vision that you seem troubled with something- said sapphire.

 

-Well…. Uhm… Sapphire. I want to ask you how does your future vision work- said Steven 

 

-I already explained to you- said sapphire. 

 

-But you explained when you were garnet. But how does your future vision work- said Steven 

 

-Is not that different than garnet. Only that I can see the path of future just contemplating what's happening. In few words… I can see many futures if I don't move. Are you worried about the future?- said sapphire. 

 

-Well… I have been thinking lately about what's happening. And I wanted to ask you what you can see- said Steven. 

 

-I see…. That you and Connie will make a wonderful couple- said sapphire 

 

-Wh… What…- said Steven blushing. Although it wasn't in Steven's mind, he wanted to ask that question before. - Tha.. Thanks sapphire- 

 

-your welcome. I also see something more coming into your future. But I can't quite picture it well. Is something bright and amazing. But at the same time powerful and fearful- said sapphire. Her expression was of 

 

Steven was listening close to sapphire. He felt that what she was seeing will affect the rest of the crystal gem. And he was worried of sapphire expression. But they were interrupted by a beam of light. It was the others celebrating their victory. Steven wanted to continue the conversation but sapphire changed the conversation and went to talk to them. He was wondering what did sapphire saw. That makes her so worried 


End file.
